10 choses que tu aimes
by Maywen
Summary: Chloé, dis moi ce que tu aimes dans la vie...


Titre: 10 choses que tu aimes...  
Rating: Tout public  
Particularité: réponse au challenge 30 baisers adapté sur le forum shiver . exprimetoi . net et cela correspond au thème numéro 10  
Disclamer: la série smallville ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien pour l'écriture.  
Note de l'auteur: Je suis en crise de fanfiction, je tape même si je ne reçois pas une seule review ^^ Allez savoir ^^ Le top 10 est venu à moi et... et ben paf. le voilà

Excellente lecture!

-

Chloé était tendrement blottie dans les bras de Lex lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle préférait dans la vie.

- Toi.  
- Mais encore… Vas-y, expliquez-moi… » Il posa un baiser dans son cou. « Ce que… » Il lui embrassa la clavicule. « Vous aimez » Il posa un autre baiser entre les seins. « Dans la vie… » Un autre encore sur son nombril. « Mademoiselle Sullivan.  
- Fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite.

Il lui fit son regard le plus démoniaque pour lui répondre avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle désirait avant de lui avoir répondu.

- Lex…  
- Oui, ça tu me l'avais déjà dit. Tu dois maintenant me faire le top 10.  
- Lex !  
- Déjà dit.

Dans un soupir, elle se releva un peu. Un coussin dans le dos pour la soutenir, elle prit une position mi assise mi couchée.

- J'aime cette vision de Lex Luthor, nu, sur un lit avec des draps en soie.  
- Vous avez bon goût.  
- J'aime… J'aime l'odeur du café.  
- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

Mécontent d'être éloigné d'elle, il se rapprocha pour poser un bras possessif sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

- J'aime l'… » Sa voix se brisa en sentant un doigt parcourir sa poitrine. « J'aime les caresses.  
- Hum hum.  
- J'aime trouver le scoop du siècle par hasard, comme s'il n'attendait que moi.  
- Tu es à la moitié… » Comme pour la féliciter de cet exploit, il retraça son nombril du bout de sa langue.  
- Arrête de me déconcentrer, vile mâle.  
- Continue, excuse-moi. »  
- J'ai aimé le jour où tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser en plein milieu de Smallville. Et le regard que tu m'as lancé après.  
- Ca ne compte que pour une chose. C'était notre première journée ensemble.  
- Tu triches… Bon… Alors j'ai aimé notre première nuit ensemble.  
- Et toutes les autres… » Continua-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas trop en fait… Je… » Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la douce torture des lèvres de Lex contre sa gorge. « D'accord, c'est vrai ! » Elle reprit son souffle avant de reprendre sa liste. « J'aime entendre ton rire.  
- Je ne ris jamais.  
- Menteur. » Elle lui tira la langue en louchant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser en la voyant. « J'aime la bague que tu as achetée et que tu caches dans ton tiroir à chaussettes.

Il était figé. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait la trouver. Certes, elle vivait avec lui… Mais…

- Tu fouilles souvent mon tiroir à chaussettes ?  
- Les tiennes sont plus douces que les miennes… J'avais froid.  
- Chloé… J'aurais voulu…  
- Oh mais j'ai seulement dit que je l'aimais bien. Tu en feras ce que tu voudras…

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il se leva pour aller chercher la fameuse boîte.

- C'est ridicule d'attendre plus longtemps.  
- Je suis d'accord.  
- Veux-tu vivre pour l'éternité avec moi ? Veux-tu m'aimer, me chérir et me faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps ?  
- Oui. Oui, oui, oui !

Elle scella sa réponse dans un baiser passionné et pourtant si tendre. Puis se réinstallant dans les bras de Lex, elle se mit à tracer des arabesques sur son torse.

- Ca va faire cinq ans…  
- De quoi ?  
- Que j'ai acheté cette bague.  
- Non ? Si… Le lendemain de notre premier baiser. Maintenant, je vais vous faire l'amour, future madame Luthor.  
- Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est la dixième chose que j'aime ?  
- Tu ne les as pas toutes dites ?  
- Non.  
- Je t'écoute, mais fais vite…  
- J'aime porter ton enfant. Enfin… Notre enfant.

Il était muet et elle en profita pour l'embrasser. Pour lui faire l'amour.

Ce ne fut qu'au matin qu'il arriva à prononcer un faible « Je t'aime, je vous aime » en lui offrant un immense nounours en peluche.


End file.
